


Watch

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Imagine Lorne facing Lester when they first have sex.<br/>Imagine Lester crying because pearl never faced him while they were going at it.<br/>Imagine Lorne humming how much he loves Lester into his ears, wiping away his tears as they made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lornester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lornester).



Lester is prepped and ready to go. Really, his only hang up is that he’s, well, never done this before. The last time he had had sex was with Pearl about two months ago. He tries to ignore the pang in his chest as he flips over onto hands and knees after Lorne was done prepping him.

“What are you doing?” Lorne asks.

Lester nervously looks over his shoulder.

“I-I thought we were gonna…you know.”

“Lay on your back. I want to see you.”

Lester’s eyes widen as he turns around and sits on his bum.

“Why?”

Lorne crawls up between his legs, forcing Lester to lie back on the bed.

“Because I want to see you,” he repeats.

Lester can’t think of anything else to say, so he dutifully looks up at the ceiling while Lorne slicks up his cock before beginning his slow slide into Lester’s body. Lester feel so good around him, warm and wet. He stretches and contracts around the girth and length of him so well that a groan soon escapes his mouth.

Lorne gives a few trial thrusts to see how Lester reacts, but Lester’s not even watching. He’s staring off into space like he doesn’t even want to be here. That simply won’t do.

“Look at me Lester,” Lorne says, hoisting Lester’s legs around his middle to give him better access.

Lorne thrusts inside again, and Lester finally looks at him. They maintain eye-contact for a few beats, but then Lester looking away from him.

Lorne bunches up Lester’s legs until he has the man bent nearly in half. Now he can actually get a good luck at him, he sees why Lester was purposely ignoring him. Tears flood his eyes and run down his cheeks. He can see that now, now that they are so close.

Lorne doesn’t put too much stock in crying, but his rules never seem to really apply to Lester.

“What’s this about?” Lorne asks.

He doesn’t stop thrusting, but he’s gone from a hurried clip to a gentler rocking.

“Nothing,” Lester chokes. “Really.”

Lorne brings his hands up to wipe away Lester’s tears.

“Tell me.”

Lester wipes at his own eyes before answering.

“When Pearl and I—when we…She didn’t want to see my face. She-she—”

Lester is cut off from his stuttering when Lorne kisses his cheek with more gentleness than he thought the man was capable of. He’d seen this man kill before, but nothing compared to the care he was exhibiting now. 

“I like watching you, Lester.” He picks up the pace a little bit, for the benefit of the both of them. “I like watching you fight for what you want. I like watching you slowly become the man you were meant to be.”

Lester whimpers at that and brings a hand around to tug on his cock now that it had regained some interest.

“I-I gotta tell you something. At the hospital, I didn’t-I didn’t say ‘yes,’ but I didn’t say ‘no’ either,” Lester confesses.

Lorne pushes in with more force, jolting Lester every time he grazed over his prostate.

“I know.”

“And-and I know it’s wrong to hurt people, but Pearl, she—”

“She’s gone Lester. She doesn’t control you anymore. It’s up to you to take what you want.”

Lester decides to make that effective immediately by surging up to kiss Lorne on the mouth. It’s the first time they’ve ever kissed. And Lorne doesn’t bat him away.

They’re quiet the rest of the time. Lorne feels odd fucking someone like this. He usually has more of a bite to him. But just as he brings out a side in Lester, he supposes Lester is bringing out a side of him.

When they finish, though, Lorne makes it clear that it was a one-off. That if they ever do this again, it’s not going to be “perfect” or “special.” Lester supposes that that’s okay because now he knows. He knows Lorne watches him with something like pride in his eye, and that’s enough to keep him going…He hopes.


End file.
